Andy
by Jedwalta
Summary: Andy Gregg is just an ordinary man; he works, he laughs and he has a dream. But when one day, on his way to work, his dream comes true-he gets a lot more than he bargained for. He has no idea of his Destiny, or the part he'll play in Jedwards' Vampire Adventure...


Andy Gregg yawned as the morning sun began to creep through his window and into his room, reflecting off of the shiny posters of John and Edward Grimes that held pride of place above his bed. He had always been an avid Jedward fan, voting for them every week on the x factor, and trying to convince everyone he knew to do the same. He had even once baked some special Jedward cupcakes, and sold them in Greggs, the shop he had worked in since he left school, in an attempt to get the customers to love Jedward just as much as he did. Unfortunately, his attempt was proved futile. The cupcakes hadn't sold well, and most had had to be thrown away.

As for the X-factor, his friends had ignored him and Jedward had been voted off of the show. It seemed no-one would ever be as Jedicated a Jedhead as he was. As he put his coat on ready to leave for yet another day baking pasties and making sandwiches, he checked in his pocket for any loose change that he could put in his Jedward fund, otherwise known as the money he was saving up to go and see Jedward on their latest tour. So far he had £10.57. £10.57 wasn't going to get him very far, he really needed some more money-and soon. Their next tour began that night, and would be in his home town within the next few days. If this was anywhere else, he wouldn't have been able to get tickets at such short notice-but it wasn't. It was here, and he was one of the only people within about 50 miles that even slightly liked the pair of Irish twins. He couldn't understand why nobody he knew loved Jedward as much has he did, but if he was perfectly honest he was slightly glad. It meant he was in with a chance (if he could scrape together the remaining cash) of hearing the twins live...and maybe...just maybe...getting to meet them.

That was his life's mission. To meet the Jedward twins in person-he knew it wasn't likely to happen, but he could dream-and if he wished his hardest, then maybe his dream would come true. 'If only...' he sighed to himself as put in his headphones and turned on his Jedward Album on his iPod. Then he opened the door and stepped outside into the morning light.

The sun was just starting to rise slowly, giving the sky an orange was only a five minute walk away from Andy's little flat, but he liked to go the long route, zigzagging through all the streets on the outskirts of town. It gave him a chance to think about his life, of course while listening to Jedward, which helped him to relax, and prepare for the day ahead. Today his day consisted of baking the pasties and cakes rather than selling them. Something that he found, in some way, therapeutic. He liked to bake and cook, but when he was younger he had always dreamt of being singer. He had given up on that dream in high school when he was bullied for being so terrible at it. Other kids had said he was the worst singer in the world, and-he thought-maybe that was why he loved Jedward so much.

They weren't the best singers ever, but they had defied the laws of fame and achieved their dream anyway. They weren't perfect-but they proved it could be done.

Sometimes, Andy would sing while he baked, as long as there was nobody around to hear. He would imagine a scenario where Jedward would stroll into the shop and order a steak pie each (he reckoned they would be fans of the Greggs Steak Pie), catch a glimpse of Andy singing and dancing in front of the oven and ask him if he would like to go on tour with them around the world. He knew that would never happen though. It was all very well and good having dreams, but to be quite frank he was pretty sure that Jedward would never even know he existed. He laughed to himself as he imagined Jedward being as big a fan of him as he was of them. With 'Andy Gregg' posters plastering their walls-that was even more unlikely than them visiting his shop, and he didn't linger on the thought.

Instead he distracted himself by quietly singing along to his IPod as the song 'lipstick began blasting into his ears "You say you're on it but you just don't know, you're spending money like you're on death row. You must be mis-educated. By all the guys that you dated. You think I'll take the bait but I don't think so" after the first verse he sighed. Oh-how much he loved Jedward. Many people would call what he had an obsession-but he couldn't see it himself. They were his role models, and he looked up to them. That was all he knew. He didn't care that people laughed at him for having Jedward as his role models, in his eyes; they just represented everything that he wanted to be.

As he crossed the main road, something caught his eye which made him stop dead and do a double take. He could have sworn that he saw John and Edward running through a field in the distance, but when he stared in that direction he could see nothing but grass and trees. A sharp beep of a car horn startled him, and he realised he had been standing in the middle of the road, oblivious to the cars and Lorries passing him by. "Don't be stupid." He told himself. "It's early, and you've just been thinking too much about this concert. Pull yourself together, Andy!" He stepped back onto the pavement as he shook his head-trying to think straight. Jedward were not going to be running around a field in the middle of nowhere. It was impossible. "She's got her lipstick on..." Andy hummed with the music, trying to distract himself, but it was easier said than done. He had been sure that he had seen Jedward in that field-they looked too real to be an image of his imagination. But of course, it couldn't be true.

He knew-as every Jedicated Jedhead did- where Jedward were, they were in Ireland, on their tour. In fact, he thought, as "Lipstick" came to an end and he pressed repeat on his iPod, he hadn't yet looked up what costumes they would be wearing, or even what songs they would be singing! He felt ashamed by this fact-He'd always known everything about them. He even knew their favourite foods, colours and-well, just about everything about them. He even kept a supply of strawberries (their favourite fruit!) in his fridge in case they ever decided to pay him a visit. So, right now, he knew the first thing he needed to do when he got home from work would be to look it up on Google! Andy was nearing Greggs, but as he checked his watch he realised he had at least half an hour before he needed to be there. He pulled out the keys to the door, intending to go in early and make a start on the baking before anybody else was there, but something made him stop and think about what he was doing.

There was no need to start work before he had to, even if he DID enjoy the baking. What was to stop him taking another walk around the block, listening to Lipstick a few more times? Nothing was, and that decided it-Putting the key back in his pocket he turned on his heels and set back the way he'd come- unaware that Destiny was watching his every move-and had plans for the poor, unsuspecting Andy Gregg...


End file.
